


Leap of faith

by mjosefiinat



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Romance, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjosefiinat/pseuds/mjosefiinat
Summary: Right from the start there was curiosity between Klaus and Caroline but it was never supposed to evolve that far. Neither is willing to give up the other person so peace must come. All it takes is some teamwork and compromises.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for the plot. Enjoy !

In hindsight Caroline Salvatore should have seen it coming. She had doubted she was going to have a chance to enjoy her very much deserved holiday in peace and of course she was right. 

She and Enzo had flied to Nice for a few weeks to party and have fun - gift which she got from her brothers Damon and Stefan as a birthday gift since she turned a 161 years a while back. She chose to bring Enzo with him since he was her partner in crime and so far everything had been perfect. They danced till the sunrise in full packed clubs, laid on the beach and enjoyed the never ending buffet that was Nice. But of course it all had to come to an end and this end started with a phone call.

"Damon," she smiled as she answered the phone. As fun as the holiday was she missed her family.

"Hello baby sister. How's the vacation going?" Damon asked. There was a tension in his voice and Caroline knew right away that their little holiday had come to an end.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't want to bother you at first but the situation has evolved and we can't keep you without an update anymore," he sighed, "You know the whole doppelgänger deal and the hybrid's curse that our Kitty Kat is always talking about? Well apparently the original big bad got a tip about Elena and is coming here with his family. We're hoping to stop them but if you wanna come home and offer some help we'd appreciate it." She could hear the exhaustion and worry he tried to hide and her mind was made up.

"Oh crap! We'll take the first plane there, see you soon." Caroline told him.

* * *

Caroline and Enzo took a plane to Richmond and stopped there for a snack at a diner while their car was readied. They ordered coffee and looked around for their next meals. 

Almost immediately her eye caught a guy sitting at a booth near the door. He had a blonde curls and was dressed casually in a henley and jeans. He looked a little frustrated and kept looking at his phone all the time. Okay, so he was probably waiting for someone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to eat him. She couldn't bring herself to turn away from him and eventually he raised his blue eyes at Caroline, raising one eyebrow interested.

Gazing into his eyes Caroline found herself feeling sorry that they couldn't possibly stay in town for a little longer. Even if it their friend's life wasn't at a risk to end anytime now she had promised Damon to be fast. However, once Elena's life was saved who could blame her if she happened to come back here and get to know the mystery guy a little better.

"Hello gorgeous, earth to you" Enzo said amused, startling Caroline so bad, she almost fell from her chair. "We both know there isn't enough time for that so maybe we should just skip to the dessert and eat those two." He pointed at two girls at the other end of the counter.

"Yeah, I know" Caroline answered pouting jokingly. "Let's get them to go, I've got the blonde one," she winked.

* * *

After glancing at the hot guy one last time Caroline and Enzo compelled the girls and let them to an alley near the diner. Enzo didn't want to waste any time and sunk his teeth in the brunet's neck. Caroline let the blonde one look at her friend for a moment before following his lead. They were satisfying their hunger when all the sudden they heard a strange voice;

"You're having a dinner party and didn't think to invite me?" the voice mocked, "Quite rude if I may say so."

Caroline turned around while Enzo kept eating. Before her eyes was the hot guy who she'd been checking out at the diner. Apparently there was an accent that came with the rest of the package and Caroline immediately felt something inside her melt. She let her eyes wander up and down his body before tilting her head. " Want to join in? There's plenty to go around," She told him.

"With pleasure," he smirked, "I'm Nik by the way."

"Caroline."

With that they both sank their teeth on the poor girl's neck, each on one side. That continued until the girl dropped to the ground. Enzo was still eating hers, which gave Caroline a chance to look at Nik again. Just as she was about to step closer to him, his phone rang.

"Bekah, what happened?" he answered. The person on the other end talked for a while and Caroline tried not to listen. "Fine, I'll be there."

"As fun as this has been love, I'm afraid we're going to have to continue this some other time," he said apologetically and with that he was gone.

Caroline looked at the spot he had left for a moment until shaking her head to clear her thoughts. 'Remember, later you can come back here, now Elena is our number one priority,' she reminded herself. The fact that _Nik_ turned out to be a vampire made it all so much more tempting to return after the threat was handled. 

"Enzo for the love of God, finish your meal," She told him, "if I remember correctly there's people waiting for our return to home."

"Well now you're busy, but where was this adult behavior a minute ago?" Enzo teased her. 

With the reminder of what could have happened if there wasn't something bigger going on Caroline slapped him slightly and turned to walk away. "Enzo," she warned. 

"Coming gorgeous," he smirked. 

They got to their car and started driving. Now with her head in the game Caroline started anxiously planning multiple possible ways to save Elena's life, which turned out to be hard since they didn't have that much knowledge of the ritual yet. Katherine was finally going to have to tell everything that took place in 1492 and she knew it wouldn't be a nice conversation for anyone involved. 

Once they passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' -sign Caroline finally felt like she could breath again. No matter where life took her, home was always home.

**tbc.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic and hope you liked it! Also, English isn't my first language so apologies for all the typos. Kudos' and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
